People spend extended periods of time in front of various internet-connected devices—watching videos, chatting with friends, reading the news, and exchanging information in myriad other ways. One more recent development is the popularity of social networking web sites, where users may identify their friends, and may be connected by extension to their friends' friends, and so on, to create a complex social web. Such social web sites often allow users to see profiles on web pages created by their friends and to leave comments on their friends' web pages. In addition, users may use various message applications to keep in touch with their friends, such as instant messaging (IM) and text messaging.